User blog:Superdadsuper/Keeping the Focus on the Core-The Content and its message
Hello viewers and editors. This is Superdadsuper here again today to write another blogpost to talk about how as a website at our current stage, and as I personally as an Admin need to keep the focus on the core of the website- and that is the content and its message. Firstly, I want to express apologies for all the times an interesting idea for a program has been launched, only to be discontinued or indefintely suspended. All of these programs (ranging from featured articles, to Bible Maps, to Book club; being discontinued today) are all ideas and paths that would like to be pursued in ways for our wiki's outreach. All of these ideas for programs fit with our wiki as it entails online/digital content that relates to the Bible advances its message. We have discontinued and canceled so many of these programs due to lack of resources. By lack of resources it usually is very time-consuming and requires a very specific skill in order to accomplish it. The descion to decide to stop some of these programs for a while is because it #Takes time away from building content #Doesn't fit with Admin/Editor skills Unfortunately at the current stage of we have only very few select indiviuals who have the time and talents to dedicate to this ministry. Right now we are in the process and have been discussing with indiviuals and trying to find a second admin to work with the current admin (myself). I myself spend a majority of my freetime working on this ministry and my time and resources are divided between different tasks of the website. God gives different people different gifts1 Corinth 12:1,4,11 and many of the ideas that are produced for the ministry do not fit my or other possible volunteer's gifts. When spending most of the time working on other programs asides from the content, it can be easy to loose focus and forget about establishing the content base of the website. If the content-base isn't throughouly established we will never reach the point where people can dedicate their full-time and skills and have the proper legal/finanicial resources to do so. We need to be patient in knowing that someday all our effort will reap a beautiful harvestGal 6:9. Since we are dedicating this site to God, we know that it will be establishedProv 16:3. Only God knows the plans that are in store for the siteJer 29:11. While we will still have the occasional blogpost (usually holidays) we are going to try not to spend our time and talents on lots of other programs that we don't have the ability to grow yet. When the time is right God will make it known to us to use others forms of multimedia but in the meantime we have to focus on the content. As of now we are currently working on some of the foundational documents for , including our mission, beliefs, about page and hope to have those established in the coming weeks. We also hope to have a second pernament admin, but also we need to make sure to thank Jgrubbs our Interim Administrator who has spent his time meeting with me on the site and working to recruit another Administrator. Our next blogpost should cover both of those things and how we are shaping this into not just a wiki, but a ministry that has a much deeper purpose. References Category:Blog posts Category:NewsBlog